Something in the Way You Know
by leighsaferrrr
Summary: They both knew it had happened. They just didn't know how to say it...until it just falls out one night. (Rating might not stay T...not completely sure yet.) I don't own Glee. I don't own anything but my ideas! **Read and review so I know if you want me to continue!
1. Intro

Intro

Kurt's POV

It was a couple of months after they had both broken up with their boyfriends when he noticed it. The way her hips swayed when she walked. The way her eyes lit up when she watched Smash. The way she knew when something was wrong. He knew it happened. Somewhere between the shopping, quarts of ice cream, and innocent cuddling on the couch, he fell in love. Kurt had known since a young age that he was, in fact, gay. But with Rachel, it was different. It was a comfortable kind of love. He wasn't always on edge like he was with Blaine. He was content. Now only if she loved him back.

Rachel's POV

She knew it would never work with Finn, or Brody, for that matter. Things fizzled out after she lost the diva-off. Brody didn't want to be associated with a loser. It was alright, though. She was in love already. It was one of those "I Won't Say I'm in Love" moments…she was Meg from Hercules. The new Rachel was a strong, independent woman. But somewhere along the line, she had fallen in love with a man she knew it would never work out with. Maybe it would be best to just say it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

Fapezberry friendship, Finn/OC relationship, Hummelberry endgame!

Chapter 1- That's how you know.

It was late one Friday night. The pair had decided to stay home and watch movies on Oxygen all evening instead of going out. The little diva had her head in the countertenor's lap on a pillow. Kurt was absentmindedly playing with her hair while they listened to Amy Adams sing about how you know someone loves you. Rachel sat up and grabbed Kurt's hand, not unlike any other time when she wanted to talk about something serious. She looked at him and knew she had to say it. Kurt felt his heart start pounding…she had to hear it.

Rachel said, "Kurt? I need to tell you something." Kurt just nodded and pulled her close to him. "Alrighty, go for it." Rachel pulled away slightly and put her head down. Her hair fell into her eyes and she said, "Please..just. Just don't be mad or freak out. Because I didn't mean for this to happen. I knew it long before Brody came along, I just couldn't admit it. So, when I tell you…just hear me out, okay?" "Rach, whatever it is, it's going to be okay. Just spit it out." Rachel took a deep breath and looked the beautiful boy in the eyes. "Kurt. I…I'm in love with you. I know I shouldn't be, but it happened and I can't stop it. I feel like I can't breathe without you there. I need..I need you by my side and without you, I don't feel complete. I feel like.." Kurt interrupted Rachel by putting her hands through her hair and pulling her face to his. He pressed his lips against hers and felt fire. She pulled away and attempted to catch her breath. The tiny diva needed him. The man who had been by her side through everything since freshman year of high school.

"Rach?" "Yeah?"

"I've been in love with you for months now. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't own the song "Stay" by Rihanna!

Chapter 2: Stay

The duo had decided to finish watching the movie and sleep in separate beds…this was still fresh, after all. Rachel had slipped into an oversized shirt and gone to bed. She was wrapped up in her sheets, trying to recreate the warmth of Kurt's arms around her…but it wasn't the same. She knew they had decided to sleep in their own beds, but she was cold. And lonely. And missing him already. And the anxiety set it. She picked up her phone and texted Quinn. After high school, the two fell into a friendship that just seemed to work. Quinn grounded Rachel, and that's exactly what she needed at times. The blonde didn't put up with the diva attitudes and crazy fits. Rachel needed her right now.

*Quinn? Tell me you're awake.

-Unfortunately, yes. Dorm party next door so I'm attempting a mani/pedi. What's up?

*I told him.

-Oh my gosh. Seriously? Details, woman!

*I told him I had to tell him something then asked him to not be mad or overreact or anything. I told him and he said…

-Dying over here!

*He loves me, too. Q, he loves me!

-So you're texting me and not getting it on? What's wrong with this situation.

*He's in his room. I'm in mine. Not trying to push things too fast.

-That's good! But…go get your man! Zzzquil is kicking in, niiiight!

The phone went black and Rachel rolled over. Sighing, she slipped out of bed and tip toed to his room.

"Kurt? Are you awake?"

"Nope…I can't sleep."

"Wanna talk?"

"Not really…"

"Okay. Um. Well..I'll just go to bed."

Kurt flipped on his bedside lamp and saw her standing there with her hair up in a messy bun. She was glowing. The curve of her calves, the line of her legs. This girl..no, this woman..was the light in her life. She was the love of his life. His stomach flipped. He realized he didn't want her with anyone but him, so he acted upon his thoughts.

"Rachel, I need you to stay. Please." Kurt threw back the covers and waited nervously for her response. Wordlessly, she glided over to the bed and slid underneath the covers. The boy cuddled into her and breathed in her scent. He started singing.."Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay, stay. I want you to stay.." And the little diva was asleep in minutes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

**A/N- Valentine's Day episode where Rachel slept with Finn? Never happened. Cool? Cool.

Chapter 3: Uh Oh..

Three blissful weeks had passed and Kurt and Rachel couldn't be happier. After admitting their feelings, the couple just fell into place. They were both ridiculously happy.

However…

Rachel woke up one morning and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Kurt rushed to hold back her hair and carried her back to bed. After emailing her professors, Rachel decided it was best if she stayed home today to prevent other students from getting this bug she had. Kurt kissed her forehead and told his sweetheart to call if she needed absolutely anything. Even if it was that highly overpriced vegan ice cream she indulged in.

After Kurt left, the songbird pulled out her planner. She knew something wasn't right. This wasn't a virus. It just..felt different. And as soon as she looked at her planner, she knew. Right away, she called Quinn, knowing that her best friend didn't do classes before noon.

"Rach? Why are you calling me so early?"

"I need your help. Well…really, I need to ask you something."

"It better be simple."

"Ha. I wish it was simple."

"Spit it out, I wanna go back to sleep."

"Um, well. I uh…what did morning sickness feel like?"

"Shit, okay. I'm up, I'm up. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Possibly…I'm 4 weeks late."

"I'm on my way."

Two and a half hours later, the best friends were sitting in Rachel and Kurt's apartment waiting on the results of a pregnancy test. After seeing the results, Quinn held Rachel as she cried. Quinn quietly asked, "Rachel..whose is it?" Through her sobs, Rachel replied, "Brody. I haven't been with anyone but him in months. God, I'm so stupid. We tried it one time without a condom..and I'm on the pill." "Doesn't matter, Rach. You know the statistics. And we always knew you were one in a million. Just didn't think that you'd be one in a million in more than one way." The two sat for an hour while Rachel cried, until she decided to call Brody to have him come over.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Glee!

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! This chapter is a bit longer than the ones I've been posting. A lot is going down!

Chapter 4: Every little thing is gonna be alright.

The door slammed as Brody walked out of Rachel's life for good. This definitely wasn't the reaction she expected, but it had left a giant hole in her heart. She wasn't exactly sure why..and she needed her boyfriend with her. Unfortunately, he was in rehearsals for a show at NYADA and wouldn't be home until late. Quinn had held her hand through telling Brody. He told Rachel that it couldn't be his and it wouldn't be his. He would send money once a month for support but he absolutely did not want to be involved. Rachel put her head down and quietly sobbed as Brody left. A few minutes passed and the smaller girl looked up at Quinn and said, "Q..can we go to bed? I just want to go to sleep until Kurt gets here. Then I'll tell him, okay?" The blonde replied, "Of course. Whatever you want, princess."

It was around midnight when Kurt finally got home. He found a tangled up Rachel and Quinn in his girlfriend's bed. Quinn opened her eyes and saw Kurt walking around the den. She tiptoed out of bed, so as to not wake Rachel.

"It's good to see you, Q. It's been a while since I've seen you in person and not on one of yours and Rachel's Skype dates."

"I know. I've been so busy. Yale isn't easy, you know."

"Of course, of course. So, what brings you to the city?"

"I think Rach should tell you. Go wake her up to let her know you're home."

As Kurt padded into Rachel's room, she stirred and sat up in bed. "Quinn? Can you be in here, please?" Kurt climbed into bed and kissed his girlfriend hello. He looked at her and thought how lucky he was to have someone who shines as much on the inside as she does on the outside. She was a real catch…he couldn't wait to make her Mrs. Hummel one day. He was quickly taken from his daydream when Rachel started speaking. "Kurt, I just need you to understand. And I need you to know that this wasn't my intention. I know we've only just started dating and we've really just admitted our true feelings. I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did and I-" "Darling, just say what you need to say. I promise I'll be understanding." Rachel shifted her eyes to Quinn as the blonde nodded and knelt down beside the bed. The brunette took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant…with Brody's child." Kurt's eyes widened as Rachel started to cry. "Sweetheart..does he know?" Quinn spoke for Rachel and told him what happened earlier in the evening. Rachel started apologizing and Kurt interjected.

"Rachel. When I said I loved you, I meant it. I mean through anything that we encounter. I'm so crazy about you. I can't imagine not being there for you through every single day of this life growing inside of you. We're together. And we're going to stay together. If anyone asks, it's mine. If…if you'll let me be a dad. Granted I didn't intend for us to start a family until after we've starred in a Broadway production of Mary Poppins together, but it's happening. If you'll let me, I would love to be the father to this child."

Rachel started crying again, but this time they were happy tears. Quinn left the room to give the lovers some space and Rachel threw her arms around Kurt. "Kurt, you are the most perfect human being. If you want to be the father, I would be the happiest girl alive. I'm so sorry that this isn't biologically your child, but I know deep down that this is your son or daughter. Can you imagine the talent they're going to have?" Kurt laughed as tears started to form in his eyes. "Rach, can you imagine the WARDROBE they're going to have? Outrageous!" The couple started laughing and Quinn came in to check on them and Rachel noticed her presence. The blonde walked over towards the bed and Rachel pulled her in. "So, I'm taking it that things went well, Rach?" "Yes, Quinn. Kurt actually wants to step in as daddy." Kurt smiled and knew exactly what Rachel wanted to ask her best friend. "Quinn? I know Rach is thinking this, so I'm going to go ahead and ask. Will you be the godmother?" Rachel snuggled closer to her boyfriend. He really was so amazing. Maybe they would get married one day. Maybe they would live in a big apartment in the city with a little house in Lima. The little house would be white with blue shutters and a red front door. Just a little escape from the city life when they all needed a break. Maybe Quinn would live next door. And Santana on the other side. (Rachel even rambled in her daydreams….) Quinn started crying and immediately accepted, vowing to be readily available to Rachel and Kurt! It was time she put that metro card to good use.

The three fell asleep in Rachel's room. Rachel in the middle, Kurt on the left, and Quinn on the right. It's all falling into place, Rachel thought. Everything is going to be alright.


	6. It's a

Disclaimer-I don't own Glee!

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Things got really crazy in my life for a while! Also, I'm going to include Finn in this story. I know that might seem a little weird, but I think having him in the story will be okay.

Also, it's a long chapter. I haven't written in a while, so be prepared! I'll probably post a new one soon.

Ugh, also. Sorry, long AN. In case you don't know what a reveal party is, it's where a couple has a party to reveal the sex of their baby. Most commonly, they have a cake that's dyed either blue or pink and they cut into it to see what they're having.

Chapter 5: It's a...

Rachel is currently 5 months pregnant and looking rounder everyday. After explaining to Madame Tibedaux what happened and how Brody left her, she allowed Rachel to only take voice and piano classes until after she had the baby. As for Kurt, he got a job in the costuming department. They were currently working on costumes for a revamped version of The King and I. The director had done a brilliant job of modernizing it.

The couple was currently planning a gender reveal party for anyone that could make it. Mercedes and Puck were flying in from LA, Quinn was taking the train in from Yale, Mike was bringing Tina, and Kurt's family was flying up with the Berry men and Mr. Shu and the new Mrs. Shu, Emma. As for Santana, she had wound up on their doorstep after realizing she didn't belong in Kentucky. She was currently working as a bartender in a little jazz club. Sometimes the owner let her sing, so she was pretty happy with her job. Having Santana around actually wasn't terrible. She had been working on something in her bedroom and wouldn't let them see. She just kept telling the couple that she was working on her closet…but remodeling a closet didn't take 3 months.

The day of the party had finally arrived and the trio of singers was putting the finishing touches on the decorations. There were pink and blue balloons, streamers, cups, plates, napkins..the whole nine yards. Rachel plopped down on the couch and was absentmindedly rubbing her baby belly. "Penny for your thoughts, baby girl?" Kurt had sat down beside her and was running his fingers through her hair. "I'm just wondering how everyone is going to react to seeing us together. I mean, knowing we're a couple and seeing us as a couple are two different things. What if they don't-" and Kurt had stopped her rambling with a kiss. She smiled, knowing that he didn't really care what they thought. "Baby girl, we told Santana. That was the hard part." "I HEARD THAT" came from Santana, who was just getting back from picking up the cake. She and the baker were the only ones who knew what the Hummelberry baby was going to be. "Alright baby girl, let's get changed into our party clothes!" "You're probably going to have to help me get zipped up and put my shoes on for me…I can't reach.." The little diva's face reddened and Kurt swooped her up and carried her bridal style into their bedroom. After Santana showed up, Rachel had decided that it would be easier if she moved in with Kurt because she ended up in there every night anyway.

Ten minutes before people were supposed to arrive, Rachel and Kurt emerged from their room in a matching ensemble (of course). Rachel had bought a gorgeous yellow maternity dress, because yellow was a neutral color, right? Kurt had on a light grey suit, a crisp white shirt, and a tie that matched Rachel's dress perfectly. He took Rachel to the kitchen and pulled out a beautiful pink, yellow, and baby blue corsage out of the fridge. "I wanted you to have this. It's not nearly as beautiful as you are, but it's something, right?" "Oh, Kurt. It's wonderful. How I got so lucky, I'll never know. I love you. So very much." He leaned down to kiss her and things got a little heated. They didn't notice that Santana had started to let the first of the party guests in. A cough was heard and the couple pulled apart to see Puck, Mercedes, Mike, and Tina standing in their apartment. Mercedes was the first to speak. "San, are they always like this? You're a better woman than I am to put up with it." Santana replied, "Psh, this is nothing. You should have heard them last night. How that boy ever thought he was gay, I'll never know. Because Rachel was practically screa-" "Santana Maria Lopez. That is enough. I don't think people need to know that my lovely boyfriend was making love to me last night." Everyone froze in place. Tina was trying to stifle her laughter when Puck started laughing out loud. Kurt put his arm around the little diva and looked at her proudly. Everyone immediately started gushing over how beautiful she looked. The families got there soon and it was almost time for the reveal.

Everyone gathered around the table and the couple was handed a knife. But before they could cut the cake, Finn asked for everyone's attention. Rachel tensed up and Kurt put a protective arm around her shoulder. He whispered in her ear for her to breathe and she smiled back at him appreciatively. "I know everyone probably thinks that I'm going to say something stupid or disrespectful. But..I'm not. First, I want to say, Rach, you look beautiful. You're glowing and although this wasn't in your plan, I know you're ecstatic. Kurt, you've done something for Rachel that I don't think I could ever do. You're stepping up and being a dad to a child that you know isn't biologically yours. I don't know how you two came together, but I'm so glad you did. Because you make a beautiful couple. And I can't wait to meet my little niece or nephew. And..while I've got the people I care about most in the room, I'd like to make an announcement. The Army has decided to let me back in. I leave when I get back to start basic training again. I couldn't be happier about this. And I hope you'll support my decision to do this." Hugs were exchanged and the couple thanked Finn. Carol spoke up and said, "Okay, I can't wait any longer. If you don't cut into that cake I'm going to smash into it!" Everyone started laughing and Kurt put the knife in Rachel's hand and put his hand over hers, guiding it into the cake. They pulled out a piece and the applause and cheers started.

Kurt teared up as he saw Rachel's happy tears. The cake is pink. They're having a little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own Glee! And I don't own Disney.

Who's excited about a Hummelberry baby girl?!

Also, I might have gotten a little carried away in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think!

Chapter 6: A beautiful baby girl.

After the friends had gone home and the families were settled into their hotel rooms, Kurt, Rachel and Santana had all plopped down onto the couch. Rachel was nestled into Santana's side while Kurt was rubbing her swollen feet. Santana noticed her shirt felt wet and looked down to see the little mommy-to-be softly crying. "Mi estrella, what's wrong?" Rachel shook her head and smiled, "Nothing is wrong. Quite the opposite, actually. I never thought that my life would be like this. I always imagined that I would be starring in a revival of 'Into the Woods' or working on a remake remake of 'A Star is Born.' Yet here I am, pregnant and living with my boyfriend and a girl who hated me in high school. And for the first time in what feels like a long time, I am overwhelmingly happy. San, you're the sister I always wanted. How we've changed so much in a year, I'll never know." Kurt smiled at his girlfriend and scooted closer to the two (well, three) girls. He grabbed Rachel's hand and held it. Santana was crying, Kurt was crying and so was Rachel. Before Rachel could open her mouth to speak again, Kurt interjected.

"I never, in a million years, thought that I would be so madly in love with you, Rachel. You are the sunshine of my day, my one hand/one heart, the most incredible woman I have ever met. I love you and our little girl more than I could ever imagine. So, before this night is over, I need to ask you something."

Rachel gasped as Santana smirked as Kurt dropped to one knee. She had seen the ring before when he asked Santana to marry Rachel. You have to get the girl's best friend's permission, right?

"Rachel, I knew the moment you told me you were pregnant that I wanted to marry you and that I wanted to be the daddy to this little girl. Now, I had Santana sneak around and get a ring of yours to have this resized. It was my mother's engagement ring to my father. So, Rachel Barbra Berry, will you make me the luckiest, happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

The pregnant diva blinked in shock. She was just engaged to someone. Was she ready to be engaged to this man and have a baby that isn't his?

"Yes. Yes, of course. Yes!" Kurt swooped Rachel up into his arms and kissed her deeply. Santana was still crying and she realized she had forgotten to give them their baby shower present. As soon as Rachel had come down from cloud nine, Santana pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, mi estrella. I'm so proud of you. I can't fathom my life without the three of you in it. I can't wait to meet her. But, for now, I have something for the two of you." Santana ran and got a couple of Kurt's ties…she tried to grab the two that looked the least expensive. Then, she put them over their eyes and took them by the hands. She led them into the room that she once called hers and dropped their hands. The Latina moved swiftly to turn on the lights and then untied their blindfolds.

"San. It's..so beautiful. I couldn't have done it any better myself. But how did you know it was going to be a girl?" Rachel asked as she snaked one hand around Santana's waist and held onto her fiancé's with the other. "I might have looked in the envelope. I had this idea as soon as you found out the sex. I hoped Kurt would approve of not getting to design the nursery, but I took my chances."

The walls of Santana's old room had been painted a soft, buttery yellow with white chair railing and bead board around the bottom half. In the middle of the room, a small chandelier hung from the ceiling. The window had been converted to a bay window, complete with a window seat and small bookshelf nearby. The left and right windows were made completely of stained glass, reflecting the ones from the castle in the diva's favorite Disney movie. In front of the window, a beautiful white bassinet sat with a pink bow on the top. A large "H" with a red rose painted onto it was hung on the wall above the bassinet.

There were so many little details that would take plenty of time to notice, but one detail was hard to miss. A door near the front of the room. Kurt was the first to notice, as Rachel was prowling through the books that Santana had hand picked. "Santana, what does this door lead to?" That caught Rachel's attention! "Oh, right. One more thing." She opened the door and stepped through it to flip on a light switch. That light revealed a small apartment they didn't know existed. It just contained a bed, a small bathroom and an even smaller kitchen.

"I knew that you two would get married eventually. And I didn't want to be mooching off you. So, while I was working on the nursery, I found that this wall was hollow. I asked the super what it was and he said that it was a part of the building that had been walled off a long time ago. He told me that I could use it. So..it's now my little space. I'll have a place to go at night instead of sleeping on the couch. And I figure I can get to the little diva some nights so you guys can get some sleep. I've seen you both looking like zombies. It ain't cute."

"San, there's no way I could ever repay you for everything you have done. This nursery is beyond my wildest dreams! It's so beautiful. And it's Beauty and the Beast themed! You remembered!" Rachel exclaimed as she sat down onto the window seat, pulling both of them with her. She sat on Kurt's lap as she held Santana's hand.

Kurt spoke after a few minutes of silence. "This is my idea of perfection. My girls. All three of you. I love you all so very much." As they moved to hug, they realized Rachel had fallen asleep in the short time they had been sitting down. Kurt picked her up bridal style and kissed the top of Santana's head as he carried his beautiful bride-to-be to bed. Santana smirked and shook her head. This was going to be one wild ride.


End file.
